role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Krizalid
|faction = KOF|category = SNK}} Krizalid (クリザリッド, Kurizariddo) acts as the mid and final boss of The King of Fighters '99. He was designed to be a stylish and earnestly strong boss, though the supervising designer at the time admits, "I think I overdid it a little." A number of Krizalid's unused graphics were made available to the public in the Dreamcast release of the title. About Krizalid Krizalid is the first clone of K' who's pure purpose was to test K', NESTS most impressive creation at the time and acted as NESTS' main operators. However Krizalid is a unique clone himself, having automatic mastery over the Kusanagi fire and being very skilled in fighting, as well as being a dangerous opponent. He is admittedly one of NESTS strongest clones, as he is only a rank below Zero, who is a rank below Igniz--the ruler of NESTS. History Creation After K' was infused with Kyo's DNA, NESTS quickly took the action to make a clone of K' who's purpose was to test K's true capabilities to his absolute limit and serve as NESTS main highest operators. Krizalid was created by replicating K's DNA and biological makeup--otherwise cloning K'. At the end of Krizalid's completion, he was shown to now have a body and looked slightly different from his source, but was also modified to have skills arguably more impressive than K's, although it was only because Krizalid was a clone. In a sense, he was made to be the ultimate Kyo Kusanagi clone even though he technically isn't. NESTS modified Krizalid's memories, having him keep some of K's memories, specifically knowing he had a sister named Seirah--in which Whip, a clone of Seirah, was Seirah in his head. Thus, he was extremely loyal and sentimental to Whip, in which Whip returned the feelings initially because she did not know Krizalid was just a clone of her "real" brother. Krizalid's memories were also tinkered with to believe K' was his clone. NESTS Saga Krizalid's position was high in the NESTS cartel. He had full control over the clone disposal system of the NESTS cartel. Krizalid was outfitted with a special suit to feed data of opponents he would fight against into his body during battle, able to possess their powers and skills through the mere intensity of the battle. He was ordered to activate the thousands of Kyo clones around the world by using his suit. In order to gather the battle data necessary for the activation period, he fights the winning team of the King of Fighters tournament. K' and his team then arrive to battle Krizalid. Krizalid knows he is also here to test K', but he does not state this at all. Krizalid fights K' and berates him, calling him the real clone as his memories engraved in his head. This easily infuriates K', in which the battle intensifies. Krizalid finally no longer holds back, taking off his suit and using his full power. K' and his team are utterly destroyed by him, but it is not until his teammates double team Krizalid in an effort for K' to ambush Krizalid. It barely works, as K' beats Krizalid senseless with no mercy, before removing his glove and unleashing the full latent abilities of his fire powers, resulting in a humongous fire blast--easily defeating Krizalid. After his defeat, Heidern and the Ikari Team appear shortly after Krizalid cannot accept that he has failed NESTS, and is greatly afraid of the immediate consequences. Heidern asks if Krizalid remembers his real name, in which Krizalid actually listens to him and looks blankly at the wall--replying that he simply cannot remember. Death Krizalid's superior, Clone Zero appears shortly and neutralizes all the Kyo clones in one button, betraying NESTS and continuing this by killing Krizalid by having a boulder crush his head. Legacy After Krizalid was killed, NESTS did their personal outraged response to his murder by making thousands of more clones of K', among them was Nameless. Brief Revival Krizalid is revived by the original, true Zero in the final acts of the NESTS saga, joining forces with him as he continues to obey NESTS. Second Death After Zero and Krizalid are defeated by the winning team, Krizalid dies once again, likely killed by someone (likely K') but it is unknown if he died in Zero's ship or at the top of the NESTS cartel where Igniz resides. Second Revival - KOF XIV Saga Krizalid's soul is absorbed by Verse. When Verse is subsequently defeated, Krizalid's soul emerges from it along with many others, and is suspected to be alive again as a result--although his whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Krizalid looks identical to his source, K'. He has chocolate brown skin and pure white hair, although the hair is changed and points upwards, while being sharp and he has two thin bangs hanging from his forehead. Krizalid has a unique feature on his eyes where two sharp black lines cross, along with some slight, barely visible dark circles formed under his eyes. Krizalid's eyes themselves are fierce and intimidating. His eyes are a chocolate brown. The suit Krizalid wears is a navy blue, as two bush-like navy blue feathers reside at his shoulders. A belt resides at his torso, holding the suit in place tightly together. He wears black and silver boots, and razor sharp gloves. Underneath his suit resides his battle armor, which allows him to absorb the battle data that include the powers and skills of the opponents he fights into him, allowing him to use their abilities. Personality He is extremely powerful and he knows that, being very cocky and narcissistic at times, but he will serve NESTS loyally, no matter what. However, without his special suit his fighting abilities are still top-notch, and deep down he has a hard-working, earnest personality. He was incredibly loyal to Whip, with whom he shared a sibling-like bond because of his modified memories. Krizalid has never known he is a clone and would quickly defy the reality of being one. Forms and Abilities |-|Krizalid= Krizalid *'Custom Fighting Style' - Krizalid is an extremely powerful fighter sporting an inevitable anti-air move, high-gauge projectiles and dash attacks that are somewhat inescapable. *'Supernatural Strength' - Krizalid is strong enough to lift large vehicles. *'Supernatural Speed' - Krizalid is fast enough to move at the speed of sound. *'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Because of his DNA (obtained from K', and in extension, Kyo), Krizalid has full control, complete power and mastery of the sacred Kusanagi flames. His automatic mastery when cloned is left mostly unexplained, although it's highly likely and probable that it is because NESTS found out the secret to unlocking mastery and proper control over the fire and they implemented that into Krizalid's memory. *'Ergokinesis' - Krizalid has full control over energy. His energy is purple. *'Razor Hand' - From his razor sharp gloves, Krizalid's hands are applied with so much force that he can stab, slash or use them as weapons. *'Razor Wind' - Krizalid is able to project wind or sound in a way that allows it to cut through matter. *'Teleportation' - Because of K's abilities being cloned in him, he is capable of teleportation. |-|Second Form= Krizalid Krizalid's second form is the result of him removing his special suit and not holding back any longer. *Because Krizalid no longer holds back, he can use all of his abilities to their absolute limits. Arsenal * Special Suit '- A powerful suit created by NESTS ,it consists of leather battle armor with straps on them. The suit enables Krizalid to do the following: **'Talent Theft - Once Krizalid has fought intensively with his opponent(s), once he finished them off, the suit transfers their mental and physical skills of their personal fighting styles into his body, enabling him to know them. The opponent(s) can still use their skills afterwards. **'Power Gain' - Also in the same case of Krizalid fighting intensively against his opponent(s) and finishing them off, the suit transfers their powers into his body, enabling him to use them. The opponent(s) can still use their powers afterwards. Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Video Game Character Category:King of Fighters character Category:Lawful Evil Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran)